Besoin d'aide
by Gibi
Summary: Dean réfléchit avant d'aller trouver son frère. Episode 1x01.


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Tout cela n'est écrit que par plaisir. Si vous voulez utiliser cette fic, veuillez me demander mon accord avant.

Note de l'auteur : Aucun spoiler si vous avez vu le 1° épisode. Il y a peu de chance pour que cette fic soit lue avant la diffusion de la série en France... mais bon !

Edit : lors d'une relecture, j'ai repéré quelques fautes. L'histoire n'a pas été modifiée.

……….

BESOIN D'AIDE

Dean vit la lumière s'éteindre dans l'appartement de son frère. Lui et sa petite amie avaient du aller se coucher. Il soupira, il avait suivi Sam toute la soirée sans se faire remarquer. Pouvait-il, avait-il le droit de s'immiscer dans la vie de son petit frère ? Après tout il s'agissait de la vie de leur père, de l'homme qui les avait élevés.

Sam était parti il y a maintenant 4 ans. Il s'était violemment disputé avec leur père, tentant de lui faire comprendre que cette vie, celle de chasseur de fantômes ou d'autres créatures, n'était pas la sienne. Il voulait une vie normale, loin de tout ça.

"_J'ai une bourse pour faire des études, pour réussir quelque chose…"_

"_Car tu crois que ce nous faisons n'est rien ! Tu crois que tout cela n'est qu'un passe temps !" hurla John Winchester._

"_Ce n'est pas ça…Tout ça, c'est ta vengeance, c'est toi qui est incapable de faire le deuil de maman, tu t'en veux tellement de sa mort qu'il a fallu que tu nous entraînes la dedans, sans jamais nous demander ce que l'on en pensait, sans te rendre compte que nous n'étions que des enfants. Oh ! tu étais là pour nous, tu nous as appris à nous battre, à savoir se servir d'une arme à feu avant même de savoir lire ou écrire, mais t'es-tu seulement une fois demandé ce que j'aimais, ce que je voudrais faire plus tard… non !"_

"_Tu as le choix Sammy, pars à l'université si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, mais alors ne remets jamais les pieds chez moi." La voix était posée et ne permettait aucune réplique._

"_Papa" commença Dean._

"_Non, Dean. Sam veut vivre sans nous, renier tout ce que nous sommes."_

_Dean ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Son père et son frère se dévisagèrent un moment puis, sans un mot, Sam se leva, attrapa son sac et y enfourna le plus d'affaires possibles. John observa son plus jeune fils, puis quitta le petit appartement sans rien ajouter. _

"_Sammy, ne fais pas ça !… papa a besoin de toi, il t'aime !" implora Dean, espérant le faire changer d'avis._

"_Au point de me mettre à la porte alors que j'ai une bourse d'état. D'autres pères auraient sauté au cou de leur fils, les auraient félicités… lui… je suis désolé Dean, mais tout ça c'est pas pour moi. Je te communiquerai une adresse dés que j'en aurai une."_

_Il avait regardé Sammy s'enfuir. _

Pendant quatre ans, il avait suivi son frère sans jamais se mêler à sa vie. Il était à la fois jaloux du fait qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir du monde que leur père leur avait créé et enfermé, et en même temps il était fier de son petit frère. Il s'était toujours promis de le protéger, promesse qu'il s'était faite le jour de l'incendie, le jour du meurtre de leur mère.

" _Maintenant Dean !" lui avait ordonné son père, en lui confiant le bébé._

_Il avait dévalé les escaliers et sorti dehors, tenant son précieux paquet aussi bien qu'il le pouvait du haut de ses quatre ans. Son petit frère lui paraissait lourd dans ses bras mais il devait le sortir de là, il s'en faisait la promesse, même si à son âge ce mot n'avait pas encore tout son sens._

"_Pleure pas, Sammy !… pleure pas ! " murmurait-il._

Il pouvait dire qu'il avait respecté sa promesse. Rien de grave, du moins au point de provoquer la mort de Sammy, ne lui était arrivé. Ils n'avaient pas eu une enfance comme les autres, c'était le moins qu'ils pouvaient dire, mais ils s'étaient toujours serrés les coudes, et il avait toujours veillé sur Sammy.

Dean soupira. Il avait besoin d'aide, leur père -même s'il doutait sur le fait que pour Sam cet homme soit encore son père- avait disparu. Tout seul, il n'arriverait pas à le retrouver, il avait besoin de l'aide de Sammy. Sa décision était prise, quoi qu'il en coûte pour eux deux, juste pour cette fois il avait besoin de son petit frère.

Dean sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers l'immeuble.


End file.
